


I good, prom, you, go, me?

by AmiAttemptsToWrite



Series: I make kati cry with fluff [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Cute Okumura Eiji, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx, Prom, Shorter Wong is the best wingman, Smooching, asheiji, prom date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/AmiAttemptsToWrite
Summary: Prom's coming up and the school's infamous bad boy Ash Lynx doesn't have a date. Luckily for him, the best wing man in the world is there to save the day.





	I good, prom, you, go, me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangajskialigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangajskialigator/gifts).



"You know Shorter," said Ash, "the more I think about this -" Shorter pushed at his back, nudging Ash to move forward, "- the more I think this is a _terrible_  idea!"

"You're asking him to be your date if it's the last thing I do - ngh," said Shorter through gritted teeth, trying to physically push Ash to where Eiji was standing, scrolling on his phone.

Graduation was coming up and the school's infamous bad boy Ash Lynx didn't have a date.

It's not that he _couldn't_ get a date. In fact, he had received exactly 13 “Would you like to go to prom with me“s, from boys and girls alike. The only problem with that was that none of those people were the star of the pole-vaulting team with fluffy hair and round eyes and a dazzling smile and a melodic voice and -

Ash had to mentally stop himself. There were millions of adjectives he could use to describe his crush and neither would do him justice.

Ash felt his face warming up and he was dead certain his cheeks were tomato red. Behind him, Shorter kept pushing at his back, shoving him forward, and he had to bury his feet in the ground with all little strength he had so Shorter wouldn't have his way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see heads turning to look at his embarrassment, which made him wanna punch someone.

“What're you starin' at? Mind your own business!“ Ash snapped at the curious faces that were eyeing him in an attempt to figure out what made _him_ , of all people, lose his cool façade. He flipped the bird at them, waving his middle finger in the air, earning himself a disgruntled “you're so vulgar“ from several of his peers.

Meanwhile, Shorter kept pushing at his back, refusing to let Ash back out.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Quit nagging!"

"It's not nagging! As your wing man, it's my duty to make sure you,“ said Shorter, pointing an accusatory finger at Ash, “don't chicken out, asshole."

Ash flipped him the bird too, making Shorter choke on his own laughter. Ash put all his anger and passion in that gesture, and Shorter had the audacity to _laugh._

"That's the spirit! Now _go_ ," he said cheerfully and patted Ash on the back, making Ash almost lose his balance. He steadied himself and took a deep breath.

 _'Okay Ash, you can do this. It's just a yes-no question, no need to make a big deal out of it,'_ he tried convincing himself. He gulped and took one step after the other, agonizingly slowly, until he finally reached the school's fence Eiji was leaning on. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, including Ash's very loud attempt at _not_  asking him out. His gaze was fixed on the screen of his phone, scrolling through what appeared to be a long article of some sort.

Ash took another deep breath. Except, it caught in his throat.

Eiji was looking up at him. His face radiated joy as he smiled at Ash and chirped a "Hi Ash! How are you?"

Ash was too dumbstruck to answer immediately. How was his crush so damn _cute_?

In Ash's head, he first said _'I'm good, what about you?'_   and then Eiji responded with a curt _'I'm great, thanks for asking,'_   and then Ash popped the big question, completely smoothly, no nerves in the way: _'Would you like to go to prom with me?'_ Reality was somewhat different, though.

What really ended up leaving his mouth was: “I good, prom, you, go, me?“

Eiji blinked with his big eyes and Ash wanted the earth to swallow him and never spit him out. Maybe he should consider moving to Antartica so he would never run into anyone who was currently in the school yard, witnessing the stuttering mess he was.

Just as he was about to blurt out a "Sorry! Gotta run!" Eiji pocketed his phone, giving Ash his undivided attention. Ash felt nerves wrecking him on the inside, blood rushing to his face. Great.

"I didn't catch that. Can you repeat what you said, please?" Eiji said politely. Damn.

"I, ugh, I-" stuttered Ash and turned his head to look at where Shorter was seated, giving him a thumbs up. Ash swallowed hard.

"Is everything alright? You don't look so good," said Eiji, bringing Ash back to reality.

He doesn't look good? Ash had put gel in his hair and some cologne _just_ for this occasion. He was even wearing a pair of jeans that weren't ripped. And he _didn't_  look good?

"Damn, I knew I was supposed to put on jeans with holes in them," he said frustratingly.

"Eh? What?"

He took a strand of his blond hair. "And the gel is an overkill obviously.“

"Ash, what -"

"I knew it! ARGH!" Ash groaned and buried his face in his hands. Was _anything_  gonna go his way today?

"Um... I can still see you, you know."

Ash sighed audibly. He let his hands drop to his side and took a deep breath.

"Would, uh, would you like to be my date? F-for prom?" Ash said, looking at the ground, scratching the back of his head with his hand. There. It was done. Maybe he should start breathing again. He slowly looked up, only to see Eiji blinking at him again, his face somewhat expressionless.

Uh-oh.

"Um, sorry I bothered you -"

"No!" Eiji exclaimed. "No, you didn't bother me, you just took me by surprise, that's all," he said, a gentle smile gracing his lips. He slowly reached out and took Ash's hand in his, slightly curling his fingers around his. Ash thought his heart would explode.

"I'd love to go with you, Ash," said Eiji. He sounded so honest and so sincere and _happy_ Ash asked him that. Ash wanted to kiss him right there and then.

Eiji beat him to it, though.

He got up on his tip toes and planted a small kiss on Ash's cheek. Ash felt himself blushing and turning into a flustered mess.

"I uh, I, thanks?" He stuttered and Eiji laughed at him innocently. Ash had never heard such a lovely sound before.

"No problem. I'm really looking forward to going with you," he said. "But you shouldn't be so nervous about it."

Ash scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you were gonna say no."

Eiji smirked. Ash had no idea he was capable of making that expression. "Aw, it meant that much to you to have me say yes? I'm flattered, Mr. Lynx," he said teasingly.

_Mr. Lynx?_

That little dipshit.

Ash was busting a nut trying to ask him to be his date and he had the audacity to tease? He never would've guessed Eiji was like that.

"That's the meanest thing I've ever heard you say, Okumura."

"I wasn't mean."

"What? You totally were!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You're acting like a child."

"Yeah? So are you!"

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date!" Ash paused. He blinked and looked at Eiji, who was _still_ smirking.

"See? It wasn't _that_  hard to say it out loud, was it now?"

Eiji was trying to make him less nervous by bickering with him and teasing him. And calling him a kid. _And it was working._

“No. No, it wasn't," he said bewilderedly.

Ash felt stupidly happy that Eiji was putting in effort to ease his discomfort. _And_ he got a smooch out of him, too. That was an unexpected bonus for Ash. He reached his hand out, smiling. Eiji returned his smile and took his hand again, and Ash tried not to combust when he stroked the back of it with his fingers.

And then the bell rang, taking them both by surprise and blatantly ruining the moment.

"Fuck," cussed Ash, clenching his fists. "I gotta ditch another boring class before I'm free from this hell."

Eiji giggled at him. _He actually giggled._  “Are you _really_  gonna ditch? It’s the last day of school Ash -“

“I really _am_  gonna ditch. And go stuff my face with some lousy Chinese food while I’m at it.”

“Well that’s too bad,” said Eiji smugly. “I was hoping you would come see me train.”

Ash short-circuited.

Eiji training equals Eiji stretching.

Eiji stretching equals Eiji looking hot.

Eiji looking hot equals Ash’s soul leaving his body and ascending straight to heaven.

Suddenly feeling bolder, Ash quickly leaned in and kissed one of his round cheeks and witnessed the pretty pink that was there from before turn into a deep red.

"See you at the gym Eiji!" He yelled as he sprinted towards the school, leaving Eiji standing near the fence, laughing at the top of his lungs.

He was feeling braver than ever and so incredibly happy there weren't words to describe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this attempt at a crackfic. In case you couldn't tell, it's not one of my strong suits :'D


End file.
